runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Lunar Diplomacy
Start: Gå til vestligste dock av Rellekka og snakke med Lokar Searunner. Vanskelighetsgrad: 3 ***** Lengde: Lang Medlemmer bare: Ja Krav: Øker eksempel Spicy lapskaus kan ikke brukes. Lokar Searunner vil fortsatt hevde at du ikke har riktig kompetanse. 61 Crafting 40 Defence 49 Firemaking 60 Mining 5 Herblore 65 Magic 55 Woodcutting 14 Runecrafting (Ikke nødvendig å starte søken) Stand til å drepe flere nivå 111 monstre. Evne til å få tilgang til luft, jord, ild og vann runecrafting altere Lost City Den Fremennik Trials Rune mysterier Shilo Village Elementer som trengs: Tinderbox Noen få mynter (1000 skal mest sannsynlig være nok) Dramen ansatte (det er anbefalt å ha mer enn en av disse for backup og å ta sikkerhetskopier Lunar staber.) Guam (kan få i løpet av quest) Marrentill (kan få i løpet av quest) Støter og morter Hammer Nål og tråd 4 (kan du komme i klesbutikk på Lunar Isle) Eventuelle hakken Spade Armour Våpen og mat. Merk: Det er en bank på Moonclan Island, så alt med unntak av Tinderbox kan banked i begynnelsen av søken. Fiender å beseire: minst 5 Suqahs (nivå 111), Me (nivå 79) Walkthrough Meet the Pirates Møt PiratesNote: Ta med en tinderbox for denne delen av oppgaven. Også ordet "strenge" refererer til baksiden av skipet, mens ordet "buen" refererer til fronten. Snakk med Lokar Searunner på vestligste dock av Rellekka, vest for brede dock til Miscellania og Etceteria. (Han vil bare snakke med deg etter at du får alle krav.) Han snakker om sitt liv som pirat og Månen Clan. For å besøke Månen Clan, forteller han deg å få en Seal of Passage, som lar deg trygt reise og opphold på Lunar Isle. Gå til Rellekka Longhall Bar, og snakker med Brundt høvdingen for å få en Seal of Passage. Oppbevar den i inventar din når du er på Lunar øyer eller relatert steder, eller vil du bli teleportert tilbake til Rellekka. Snakke med Lokar igjen å seile til Pirates 'Cove. Spillere kan bord på pirat skip, Lady Zay, fra vik. Board the Lady Zay Klatre opp to stiger, og ombord i sjørøverskute. Pass på at du er iført Seal of Passage og snakke med kaptein Bentley. Når du spør om å seile til Lunar Isle, skipet underlig seiler rundt i en sirkel. Snakk til Kaptein Bentley igjen. (Hvis du prøver å seile uten å gå gjennom alle de opprinnelige alternativene snakke om hva han gjør på Lunar Isle, vil du få den originale dialogen på nytt, som om du aldri hadde seilt.) Han er forbauset og ber deg om å snakke med skipets navigatør. Snakk med navigatør, "fugleperspektiv" Jack, på nedre dekk, i den bakre-porten (sørvest) hjørnet av skipet. Han forteller deg sine navigering ferdigheter er perfekte, og vokser irritert på deg. Snakk med kaptein Bentley igjen. Han sender deg tilbake til å snakke til "Birds-Eye Jack. Tilbake til "fugleperspektiv" Jack. Etter en morsom samtale, konkluderer han med at skipet er jinxed. Snakk med kaptein Bentley igjen. Han ber deg om å undersøke hvem eller hva om skipet har vært jinxed. Talk with the Crew Start med 'Eagle-eye "Shultz (han er på baugen, på samme dekk som kaptein Bentley i spissen av skipet). Han forklarer til deg om jinxes. Neste, snakke med 'beefy' Burns på bunnen nivået av skipet, i venstre-bakre hjørne, i byssa. Han forteller litt om piratenes besøk til månen Clan. "Lidderlig" Lee (foran) og Hytte Boy (rygg). Gå opp tre nivåer til akterenden av skipet, og spør "lidderlig" Lee om den store festen. Han sier han så førstestyrmannen slip bort for bit. Konfrontere styrmann "Davey-gutt" (som er på samme dekk som kaptein Bentley, i rommet ved akterenden av skipet). Han er imidlertid i stand til å forklare sitt fravær, men nevner at han ikke kunne finne Cabin Boy på festen. Til slutt, snakke med Cabin Boy. Han er på samme dekk som "lidderlig" Lee. Han innrømmer at en jente fra månen Clan lurte ham til å tegne fem symboler hele skipet. Hytta gutten gir deg en spesiell lykt og objektiv som du kan bruke til å søke skipet for symbolene. Bruk Emerald linsen på Bullseye lanternen å skape en mystisk Emerald lanterne. Bruk tinderbox å tenne lykten. Hytta Gutten gir deg også fem ledetråder for å finne symbolene: Den ene var oppe på veggen: I samme etasje som kaptein, i First Mate's hytte, i akterenden av skipet. Bruk lykten på wallchart vest for døren, og velger Gni vekk! Den ene var på en beholder: I bunnen av skipet (hold), i baugen. Bruk lykten på brystet, i nærheten av trappene, og velger Gni vekk! Den ene var på en boks av noe slag: Samme etasje (hold), bak i båten. Bruk lanterne på de to stablet kasser øst for kokken's bysse, og velger Gni vekk! Den ene var på underlag: Fortsatt i samme etasje (hold), nær akterenden (i samme området med de lyse grønne epler). Bruk lanterne på den støtte bjelken rett utenfor kokken's bysse, og velger Gni vekk! Den siste er tåkete, er alt jeg husker at det var stor og metall: På akterdekk dekk, bak i båten (der du fant "lidderlig" Lee og Hytte Boy). Bruk lanterne på kanonen på østsiden av dekk, og velger Gni vekk! Snakke med Kaptein Bentley igjen, og satte seil for Lunar Isle! On Moonclan Isle Klatre ned fra de opphøyde Dock, og vestover inn i byen. En filmsekvens av et fugleperspektiv tur i byen spiller på din første spasertur gjennom byens porter. Snakk med Meteora, i sør-vestlige delen av landsbyen. Hun forteller at selv om klanen ikke har en leder, er Oneiromancer stand til å hjelpe deg mer enn noen. Walk i sør-øst delen av øya, til Astral alteret, og snakk med Oneiromancer (pass deg for Suqahs). Hun forteller deg mer om månens Clan's feide med Fremennik. Hun ber også at du prøver å forstå Månen Clan veier. For å gjøre det, må du gå gjennom et rituale. For å forberede seg til den rituelle, må du gjøre tre ting: en Waking Sleep Potion, en Lunar ansatte, og seremonielle reiser klær. Waking Sleep Potion Snakk med Baba Yaga i kylling-benet hus i nord for landsbyen. I løpet snakke deg, gir hun deg en spesiell hetteglass og sier du trenger Guam blad, marrentill, og noen bakken Suqah tann for å fullføre potion. Kill Suqahs inntil en dråper en tann (nå ville være en god anledning til å samle fire Suqah huder, som du trenger dem for å gjøre den seremonielle klærne senere), og så male den med støter og morter. (Hvis du ikke har urter i banken din, Suqahs også slippe Marrentil og Guam.) Bruk vann fra en vask for å fylle glasset-fontenene fungerer ikke-men lykken ville ha det, er en vask i et hus vest for banken, rett sør for kylling-leg huset. Gjør din trylledrikk, og ta det tilbake til Oneiromancer. Hun holder det for deg. Merk: Kontroller at du gir Oneiromancer den drikk før du tar de ansatte til altere. Ellers vil ikke noe skje og du må gå tilbake og gi Oneiromancer den potion uansett. Lunar staff (Merk: Det kan være lurt å ta mer enn én Lunar personale: Når du er ferdig med oppgaven, mister du muligheten til å opprette de ansatte, så gjør noen sikkerhetskopiering kan være nyttig.) Grab din Dramen ansatte (eller staver) sammen med de aktuelle Talisman eller Tiara å komme inn på altere, og bruke de ansatte på hver av de fire grunnleggende altere i denne rekkefølgen: Air alter (vest for Varrock), Fire alteret (i Al- Kharid), Vann alteret (i Lumbridge Swamp), og Earth alteret (nord-øst for Varrock). Merk: Hvis du hadde mer enn én, må du bruke hver personalet på hver alteret for å trollbinde det. Likeledes, hvis du har 50 Runecrafting, kan du gå i The Great Orb Project (selv om denne metoden ikke anbefales). Din Dramen ansatte er nå en Lunar Staff. Gå tilbake til Lunar Isle, bank alle unntatt en Lunar personalet og Seal of Passage, snakk med Oneiromancer. Hun tar den nye Lunar ansatte. (Advarsel: Du vil ikke kunne utøve den Lunar personalet til du kommer tilbake minst ett til Oneiromancer. Hvis du forventer en forsinkelse i å fullføre oppdraget, ha en ekstra Dramen stab unenchanted å beholde tilgang til Fairy ringen transportsystem, med mindre du har fylt Fairy Tale Del 3.) Ceremonial travelling clothes Drakten å gå inn i landet av drømmer består av åtte elementer: Den helmItems trengs: hakken og Hammer. Med en hakken, hode nord-øst på øya for å finne Lunar Isle Mine. (Det er merket med et fangehull symbol på minimap. Mind the Suqahs.) Skriv gruva gjennom det lille skuret, og mine en av de grå stalagmitter i den vestlige delen av gruva for å få en Lunar malm. Reise til Rellekka-don't glem Hammer. I sør-vest for markedet er en liten bygning med en smelteovn og ambolt. Raffinere malmen, og deretter Smith Lunar baren til en Lunar ror. (Hvis du glemmer hammer, Sigmund i markedet selger en.) Den capeTravel tilbake til Lunar Isle, og snakke med Pauline Polaris, i et hus i nord-vestre hjørnet av landsbyen. Hun vil at du skal gjette hennes virkelige navn før hun gir deg Lunar neset: Først velger Pauline. Hun forteller deg at er hennes alias, og gir deg et hint: OK. Endre et brev fra ordet dansken å få min første navn. Den første delen av etternavnet mitt rhymes med ved Den tredje delen rhymes med spade Og andre rim med magi Bare ett navn passer dem ledetråder, Jane Blud-Hagic-Hushjelp. Etter at du har gjettet riktig, gir hun deg neset. The Amulet Snakk med Meteora (hun er i sør-vestlige delen av landsbyen, ved huset ved siden av L-formede rommet med vann ikonet). Hun ber deg om å hente tiara hun tapt for Suqahs. Kill Suqahs inntil en dråper En spesiell tiara, og deretter gå tilbake til Meteora-og handel henne tiara for Lunar amuletten. Merk: Ikke ha amuletten som det vil fjerne din Seal of Passage. Den torso, hanskene, støvlene, og bukser items need: 400 mynter, Needle, fire stykker av tråden, fire Suqah skjuler (innhentet ved å drepe Suqah). Snakk med Rimae Sirsalis, som driver månen Clan Fine Klesforretning, tvers overfor banken. Hun kan tan Suqah skjuler for 100 gp hver. Har henne tan de fire Suqah skjuler du fikk tidligere. (Hvis du ikke samle dem ennå, går drepe fire nå.) Kjøp en nål og to spoler av tråden (hvis du ikke har dem), og gjøre de fire Lunar stykker. (Merk: Hvis du forsøker å gjøre et ekstra sett månen overkropp / bein / votter / støvler, vil du motta meldingen "Du har allerede ... del av den seremonielle klær." Dette skjer uansett om det første settet er i av beholdningen eller banken din, og det er ikke mulig å slippe de klærne uten å ødelegge dem. Men hvis du plasserer den komplette sett, inkludert ring, amulett, kappe, og ror-i Magic garderoben i Player-eide huset, du vil være i stand til å gjøre et ekstra sett under søken.) Den ringItems trengs: spade Snakk med Selene, nær sentrum av landsbyen. Hun gir deg et hint til å finne en ring. Ta tak i en spade, og gå ut den østre porten av landsbyen. Reise sør-øst til du kommer til en bro. Krysse den, gå vestover, og krysser en annen bro. Hold vestover til du ser en stripe av blå blomster i nærheten av en sjøstjerne. (Se bildet til høyre for stedet.) Grave på toppen av blomster å få tak i ringen. Tilbake til OneiromancerWith alle Lunar elementene du nettopp laget og funnet, gå tilbake å snakke med Oneiromancer. (Kontroller at du har 11 tomme flekker.) Hun tar første alt fra deg til oppbevaring, og deretter gi deg tilbake alle dine seremonielle klær, Lunar ansatte, og drikk, pluss noen Magic veden for seremonien. I DreamlandNote: Før Dreamland, sørg for at du har din Seal of Passage, litt mat, og en tinderbox med deg. Du kan også være lurt å ta en Agility potion og en øks, men du kan også få en øks i Dreamland. Pass på at du har minst fire inventar flekker gratis. Hvis du logger ut eller på annen måte forlate Dreamland stund gjør denne delen av oppgaven, må du reobtain den våkne Sleep Potion og det magiske opptenningspinnene ved å snakke til Oneiromancer. Når du kommer tilbake til Dreamland, vil du fortsette der du slapp, og har å gjøre bare de oppgavene du har ikke fullført ennå. Hvis du har et ekstra sett med galskap utstyr som er lagret i ditt Player-eide huset, kan du skrive inn en dialog loop med din karakter be om mer utstyr og Oneiromancer nekter, uten å få mer opptenningsved. Dette kan løses ved å fjerne den ekstra utstyr og har den på lager mens du snakker til henne. Ta på deg seremonielle klær, utøve den Lunar personalet, og gå til sentrum av landsbyen. Skriv inn bygningen vest i landsbyen som har den seremonielle Brazier i den. (Bygningen er like sør for Pauline Polaris.) Bruk Waking sove hetteglasset på opptenningspinner tenne brazier med en tinderbox, og plasser Soaked opptenningspinnene i brazier. Velkommen til landet av dine egne drømmer. (Pass på at du ikke leser "My Life" bok eller ellers du ville teleportert tilbake til den virkelige verden og må skaffe en ny pinne og Waking Sleep Potion fra Oneiromancer. Kontroller også du har på deg ALLE Lunar utstyr eller annet du vil også måtte få en annen Waking Sleep Potion og en annen veden fra Oneiromancer. Snakk med Ethereal Man (eller Eter Lady, hvis figuren din er kvinner). Han forklarer du er i ferd med å ta en test ved å fullføre en rekke oppgaver eller gåter. (Du trenger seks leksjoner, og deretter en endelig utfordring med deg selv.) Hvis du ikke klarer noen av oppgavene, kan du prøve igjen. Etter hver oppgave, snakk med Ethereal Mann i midten. Du kan gjøre oppgavene i den rekkefølgen. Merk: Hvis du må forlate, klikk Livet mitt boken på lecturn i sentrum for å gå tilbake til virkeligheten din verden. Rediger Et spill for de heldige Rolling terningene med Ethereal Fluke.To komme til denne oppgaven, steg på plattformen som ligger på syv posisjon, hvis du har kartet orientert mot nord (plattformen er avocado grønn, samme farge som din agility trylledrikk, hvis du tok en). Snakk med Ethereal Fluke, som forklarer hvordan man spiller spillet. Fluke roper ut et tall. Vend over de seks terningene slik at summen av tallene vender opp på terningen er lik Fluke nummer. Så, for eksempel hvis Fluke roper ut "15", du kunne rulle over seks terningen for å vise 6 + 4 + 2 +1 + 1 + 1 til 15 lik. Hver dør har bare to muligheter, men: Tallet vender opp, og tallet på motsatt side. Så avhengig av hva som er vendt oppover, noen dør kan vise: 1 eller 6 2 eller 5 3 eller 4 Når du har riktig antall prikker på terningen viser, roper de Ethereal Fluke ut neste nummer. Han gir deg fem tall i denne oppgaven. Når du har fullført den, snakk med Ethereal Man igjen for å fortelle ham hva du har lært. Kommunikasjon i tall Leter du etter mønstre med Ethereal telleren. Math lærere ikke slites Lunar utstyr i ekte life.To får denne oppgaven, steg på plattformen plassert på fire posisjon, hvis du har kartet orientert mot nord (plattformen er lavendel). Snakk med Ethereal teller, som forklarer hvordan du skal fullføre denne oppgaven. (Han snakker med en blanding av tall og ord, så kliner han meningen kan være utfordrende. Hvis du hopper over tallene i samtalen hans, derimot, og bare lese ordene, kan du forstå ham.) Den Eter Telleren forteller deg en sekvens av tall. Se etter mønsteret i sekvensen, og trykk deretter på to tall som skulle komme neste i mønsteret. Du kan be Ethereal telleren for sekvensen igjen hvis du glemmer. Hvis du er feil, gir Ethereal telleren bare deg en sekvens av tall å jobbe med. Her er sekvenser av Ethereal telleren kan muligens gi deg, med de to neste tallene i mønsteret i fet skrift: 0 1 3 4 6 7 1 1 1 2 1 3 1 4 1 5 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 1 1 2 3 1 1 4 5 1 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 7 9 1 4 2 5 3 6 1 6 2 5 3 4 1 9 2 8 3 7 2 3 5 6 8 9 2 6 3 7 4 8 3 4 2 5 1 6 7 3 6 2 5 1 8 6 4 2 0 9 7 5 3 1 9 8 7 6 5 4 (Husk å undersøke tallene før du reiser. Deres undersøke teksten er morsom. For eksempel undersøke teksten for tallet 5 er "Gimmie!") Når du har løst fem mønstre, snakker med Ethereal Man igjen for å fortelle ham hva du har lært. Hakk, hogge, hogge vekk Hakking drømmen trær med Ethereal Perceptive.To komme til denne oppgaven, steg på plattformen plassert på en stilling, hvis du har kartet orientert mot nord (plattformen er skifer blå). Snakk med Ethereal observant, som forklarer denne testen. Dette er en relativt enkel oppgave: The Ethereal observant utfordrer deg til en logg-skjæring rase. Den første som haug 20 logger i sentrum vinner. Den Eter observant innskudd to logger gangen og går. For enkelt å slå ham, slå på løpe, kuttet alle fire drømmen trær, ditt innskudd rart logger i stabler av fire i sentrum, og deretter hodet tilbake til trær. For å hjelpe deg å holde orden, får du meldinger som forteller deg hvor mange logger deg og de Ethereal observant har hver avsatt. Merk: Hvis du ikke har en øks med deg, han forsyner deg med en bronse stridsøksen. Når du har fullført den, snakk med Ethereal Man igjen for å fortelle ham hva du har lært. Hvor er jeg? Hopper fra en drøm puff til en annen. Dreamy.To komme til denne oppgaven, steg på plattformen plassert på ti posisjon, hvis du har kartet orientert mot nord (plattformen er grå, litt mørkere enn det omkringliggende området). Snakk med Ethereal guide som forklarer denne oppgaven. Ligner på gropen og rutenettet delen av Underground Pass (fangehull), og det ustabile nettet fra 2009 Halloween arrangementet, hoppe fra en flytende drøm puff til en annen å nå den andre siden, i håp om ikke å lande på en ikke -virkelige drøm puff som gir slik under deg og sende deg tilbake til plattformen. Hvis du mislykkes, mottar du ikke noen skade. Du kan ikke flytte diagonalt, men kan hoppe nord, øst, sør og vest. Du bør ikke å Backtrack å dra til andre siden. Merk: Drømmen puffs er lagt ut i 4X8 rutenettet, slik at det kan være lurt å ta en blyant og stykke millimeterpapir eller tegne en 4X8 rutenett på et stykke papir. Deretter merker du banen som du oppdage hvordan du lykkes hoppe deg gjennom drømmen puffs. Når du har fullført denne oppgaven, snakke med Ethereal Man igjen for å fortelle ham hva du har lært. Løpet er i gang! Den Eter Expert, står trygt i starten av route.To hans får denne utfordringen, steg på plattformen plassert på tre posisjon, hvis du har kartet orientert mot nord (plattformen er te grønt). Snakk med Ethereal Expert, som utfordrer deg til et løp. Han satser han kan slå deg til den andre siden av øya. Han tar til venstre og rett rute. Du tar rett og svingete rute-med fire hekk. Til tross for Eter Expert's fordel, er dette ikke så ensidig som det ser ut. Den Eter Expert går et par skritt, pauser, tar noen flere trinn, pauser, og så videre til mål. Hvis du tok en agility trylledrikk, ta en slurk før løpet starter. Slå på løpe. Hoppe over de fire hindrene, og spise når det er nødvendig, fordi sviktende et hinder avtaler 80 liv punkt skade. Etter at du har vunnet løpet, snakker med Ethereal Man igjen for å fortelle ham hva du har lært. Alt du kan gjøre ... Klar til å bli en mime. Legg merke til Eter Mimic i background.To får denne oppgaven, steg på plattformen plassert på fem posisjon, hvis du har kartet orientert mot nord (plattformen er teal grønt). Snakk med Ethereal Mimic, på den musikalske-notatet øya, som forklarer hvordan du skal fullføre denne oppgaven. Den Eter Mimic utfører en Emote at du deretter kopierer, omtrent som du gjør i Mime tilfeldig hendelse. Den Eter Mimic bruker bare de grunnleggende følelse at hver spiller har. Snakk med Ethereal Mimic igjen hvis du har glemt Emote han ba deg om å utføre. Etter hver Emote, de Ethereal Mimic teleports til en annen del av øya, så å si til ham etter hvert Emote. Etter at du har kopiert Ethereal Mimic fem ganger, snakker med Ethereal Man igjen for å fortelle ham hva du har lært. Hyggelig å treffe meg Du, slåss Me.Once du har fullført alle oppgavene, snakker med Ethereal Mannen i midten av øya. Han snakker om de seks sentrale erfaringene du bare lært og si er det en mer utfordringer du må vende. Fortell ham at du er klar. Merk: Hvis du fremdeles har din bronse stridsøksen, slipp den, da det vil hindre deg fra å komme inn den siste kampen. Du er teleportert til en annen øy med to drømmen trær og fem flytende bjelker som ser ut som stråler av lys. Du også se meg, en 79-nivå versjon av deg selv på seg lysere Lunar utstyr. Som du slåss meg, både du og Me teleport rundt plattformen hvert 15. sekund eller så. Merk: chatter med meg er ganske morsomt og verdt å følge. Angripe meg med din Lunar ansatte. Når du har slått meg, er du teleportert tilbake til Eter Man. Snakk med Ethereal Man igjen, og avslutt ved å lese mitt liv boken. Tilbake i virkeligheten, ha på forsegling av gangen og snakk med Oneiromancer og fortell henne hva du har lært. Gratulerer! Quest fullført!